Imaginary or Not?
by runningto-MEMORYLANE
Summary: When Mitchie, Alex and Caitlyn got back from their vacation they decided to play a prank on the three boys. Funny Smitchie,Nalex, and Jaitlyn! My first fic


ALEX POV:

Me, Mitchie and Caitlyn just arrived from an all-girl vacation to the beach. We decided to go to our boyfriends` house. When we knocked on the door, surprisingly Nate answered. We just laughed. Oh, did I mention we have a prank for them?

"Hey Nate!" I hugged him very tightly.

"Hey Baby, how was your vacation?"

"It was awesome! But I have a really bad sunburn" I chuckled and winced alittle.

"Aww… let Natey make it feel all better" He kissed me and it became a make- out session. But then eventually, we pulled apart for air.

MITCHIE POV:

I was looking around for Shane, but he wasn't anywhere. I only saw Caitlyn and Alex making-out with their own boyfriends. YUCK! Then someone covered my eyes… Shane.

He squealed "Guess who?!" I just laughed.

"Is it ummm… Jesse Mccartney?" I turned around and saw Shane pouting. What a baby… ha-ha. I just kissed him and his frown turned upside down.

We headed for the living room where everyone was. After minutes of silence, Alex made a signal to start out our "devious plan". She shot up then squealed.

ALEX POV:

I made the signal to the girls to start. I was first, I shot up then squealed.

Everyone was shocked.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my Gosh!". As I expected, Nate asked "What`s wrong, Alex?"

"MITCHIE! CAITLYN! Do you remember the three boys we met in the beach?"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" All the boys yelled. We wanted to laugh but waited for our plan to finish.

Then Mitchie squealed and Said "I remember!". Shane got an angry look on his face.

Then Caitlyn said, "I think I remember their names, I think it was Bryan, Jake and Chuck."

I said "Oh my… they were soooo hot." Nate got the same angry look as Shane and gave me the 'what the heck' look.

"Oh, mitch, cait! I almost forgot. I think they gave us their numbers." Three of us squealed. Then, one of the boys spoke… Nate…

"Will you please explain what the hell is going on?!?!?" I stifled a laughter.

Three of us said in unison, "Nothing!".

"I remember what Chuck looked like… oooh! Straight Brown hair with green eyes" Mitchie had said.

Then Caitlyn was going to talk about Bryan "Bryan had nice spiky hair with brown eyes… dreamy…"

I saw nate give me the 'don't you dare look'. I just stick out my tongue at him like a little girl. He couldn't help but giggle. "Jake had those nice curls with olive-green eyes".

We sighed and then time for the next phase: the flirting phase.

Mitchie said in a gossiping matter, "Alexxxxx… I heard Jake call you pretty" I giggled.

Nate got mad and said "HEY! I'm the only one allowed to call you pretty" I rolled my eyes.

I told Caitlyn, "Heyyyy Cait, I heard Bryan said you had really nice eyes!" Jason was mumbling something about birds then The two boys elbowed him and he shot up and said "WHAT?!".

Cait told mitchie, "I think Chuck said you _looked _like a pretty good kisser and he wanted to kiss you" Shane got furious and said "IM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO KISS YOU!" he pouted just like a little whiny boy.

I gave them the signal for phase three: Lead our partners into their room then tell them it was all a joke then go out of the room.

"Nate, come on let`s go to your room." He didn't move.

"Don't be a whiny brat" he sighed then went with me and the same goes for mitchie and cait.

_In the room…_

"Hey, are you upset? Of course, you cannot compare to any of them. You _are_ still mine and I love you…" He immediately became happy and I was leaning over to him for a kiss. But! I said ".all." he had a confused look. I yelled "GOTCHA!"

He said "Did you just trick the connect three?"

"Maybe" then walked outside then was greeted by Cait and Mitch.

When we were at the foot of the stairs, all three boys got out from their rooms. We Ran to the park across. Then we went to the big swing.

BOY`S POV:

We got out from our rooms then saw our girls at the foot of the stairs. When they saw us they ran! We were 'damn' then we chased after them.

We were guessing they went to the park across, then we saw them in the swing.

We decided to creep up behind them.

GIRL`S POV:

We were wondering where the boys went the suddenly, something grabbed us. We were being chased around in the park.

Oh what a great day it has been!


End file.
